Trying to Survive
by rose-by-another-name
Summary: Someone's in the forest, running for their life. Who is it ? Why are they running ? Rated T for mild violence. AU and kinda OOC.


Running as fast as she could muster enough energy to, the girl fled into the forest. It was a bright night with the moon full and the stars shining brightly, but it was as black as a panther's fur in the forest. The trees rose like skyscrapers into the sky, blocking out any light.

She was trying to survive. Trying to escape the madman after her. "Why?" was the only thought running throughout her mind. Why was this… man (if you could call him that) killing everyone in the castle? Why was he after her now? Why, why, why? All the girl heard was her blood rushing as fast as a tiger chasing an antelope throughout her body, but that didn't mean he wasn't there. A twig snapping to her right alerted her to his presence. With the muscles straining and burning in her legs, she ran faster. Left foot, right foot, left, right, left, right was what she was concentrating on. A sound to her left told her that he was keeping up.

Blood pumping, adrenaline rushing, heart pounding so hard she thought it would leap out of her chest at any moment, she ran. Running was all she could do. She had no weapons to defend herself with, nothing could help her right now. All she has left was running. Running to escape. Running while trying to survive.

She could see nothing in dark forest. Who knows, maybe a survivor was also in the forest at this very moment. Someone with a way to escape the nightmare that she was living right now. The girl heard heavy, pounding footsteps behind her. The killer was too close to her liking. She took a moment to gather all her energy and ran faster than she ever had. She felt like she was flying over the ground. If she could just keep up the pace for a few more seconds, she would be near where the centaurs lived. Hopefully they'd be willing and could help her. But, she felt herself tumble to the ground. She had tripped over a hidden tree root and not realized it. A white-hot pain erupted in her left ankle and spread its fire throughout her entire leg. She had broken her left leg.

A figure loomed in the darkness in front of her. Was it the madman or help? She couldn't tell but she hoped it was the latter. The figure walked toward her and the girl could tell that the person was a male about her age, with red hair. Specifically her best-friend Ron. Relief flooded throughout the girl's body. She'd be ok now.

"Hermione, are you ok? What are you doing here?" Ron said while running to the defenseless Hermione.

"I was being chased by the murderer. I ran in here to escape and he followed me. I tripped over something while running for some form of help and I think I broke my leg. We need to get out of here. I don't know where he is." Hermione replied while struggling to get up.

Ron reached Hermione. "Sit down. You need to rest a moment. I think we are ok right now. He might be gone or else he probably would have attacked by now."

Hermione sat down very slowly so she wouldn't injure her leg even more than it already was. Ron did have a point. Why hadn't he had attacked by now? "True. But, we need to get out of here."

"We will in a moment Mione." Ron said while hugging Hermione. "I'm just glad you're ok."

"Me too." Hermione whispered. She would be ok now. Ron would help her get out of the forest and to St. Mungo's. Then, Hermione was leaving and never coming back. Nearly all of her friends were dead. Maybe she'd be able to convince Ron to go with her.

Hermione was brought out of here reverie by a sharp stabbing pain in her back that she felt everywhere in her back after a few seconds. She pulled out of the hug and felt her back. Blood trickled out of large wounds that had not been there a second ago. She looked up and saw Ron holding a large butcher knife that had been silver but now was crimson with blood. It took Hermione a second to realize that it was her blood staining the knife. "Ron?" came out of her mouth before she saw Ron pull back his left arm with the knife in it.

"Sorry Mione. But, I have to finished what I started." Was all that was said before Ron's arm swooped down and stabbed Hermione straight into the heart. The arm came up and fell down again and again till Hermione's once white shirt was a deep red.

Hermione screamed but nobody heard her. Blood poured out of her mouth when she opened it. A chuckle was all she heard before the inky darkness of death enveloped her and carried her with it.

**A.N: So, what did you think ? Tell me in a review please. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own H.P. **


End file.
